You And Me
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: "And I've been sort of in love with you since you shoved me down and stole my toy wand"-four moments in the lives of Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy.


**AN: Woot! Albus and Scorpius rule! My friend wrote a story about these two, so then they were all stuck in my mind so I had to write one, so I blame her for this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_one_  
Scorpius Malfoy was annoyed, to say the least.

His daddy had promised him a new toy wand, and now all they were wondering around in some book store and Scorpius was bored, because after all, he was only four, and four year olds should not have to take this torture. He spotted a little boy around his age waving a toy wand around his head, a bright smile on his face.

With a scowl planted on his face, Scorpius stomped over to the boy and grabbed the wand out of his hand, before shoving him roughly to the ground.

As soon as the other boy hit the ground, tears sprang to his eyes, but Scorpius just smiled, happy with his new toy.

"Albus, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked, and Scorpius looked up to see a man who looked almost exactly like the little boy bend down and help him to his feet.

"Daddy, h-he t-t-took my t-toy!" the little boy-Albus, Scorpius remembered hearing the man say it-whined.

"Stop crying, baby" Scorpius muttered, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. The man's eyes narrowed, and he took a closer look at Scorpius. "You're Malfoy's son, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes still narrow as he glanced at his son again.

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried, and smiled when his father's head popped out from behind one of the bookshelves.

"Potter, what are you doing to my son?" Draco Malfoy asked, walking over and placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Your son shoved Albus to the ground and stole his toy wand, it seems he couldn't wait for you to buy him one of his own, so he had to steal one" Harry Potter snarled at Scorpius' father, who looked shocked for a moment.

Harry stood up and held out his hand for his son's toy, which Scorpius tried to hide behind his back.

"Give the toy back, son, now, I told you I would buy you one, you should have waited, give it back" Draco ordered, and Scorpius looked up at his father, shocked. He always got what he wanted, no matter what, and now his father was telling him to just give something back?

With a scowl still planted on his face, Scorpius handed the toy back and allowed his father to drag him away.

_two_  
Eight year old Scorpius walked into the Potter house behind his father, a frown on his face. His father and mother both had places to be that day, and since he was too young to be left alone, his father had decided that he could stay with the Potter's for a couple hours until his mother returned.

How he got the Potter's themselves to agree to this, Scorpius would never know.

He and Albus were always fighting whenever they were within a few feet of each other since the incident in the book store years ago. Scorpius just thought he should let it go, but Albus was constantly on about how he was shoved to the ground and had his favorite toy stolen.

What he forgets to mention is that he got it back moments later.

"Hello, Scorpius, nice to see you" Ginny Potter greeted, ruffling his hair. He grumbled under his breath and tried his best to fix it, which, to his annoyance, only made Ginny and his father both laugh at him.

"Thank you again, Ginny, I know Scorpius and Albus don't exactly get along, but there was no one else for us to turn to-" Draco started, but Ginny cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"He gets along alright with James, so it's alright, he and Albus will learn to get along, I bet once they start Hogwarts, they'll be best mates" she said, a smile on her face as James and Albus came charging into the kitchen, Lilly, Rose and Hugo on their heels.

"We're also watching Rose and Hugo today, so he's just another one for the bunch, alright, go outside and run around, all of you!" Ginny yelled, and Scorpius turned, following the other kids outside with a frown.

"What're you doing here?" Albus asked, once they were outside and everyone else had raced ahead of them. "I didn't have much of a choice, my mum and dad are both gone for the day" Scorpius grumbled back, shooting him an annoyed look.

With a look that could kill, Albus stormed off ahead of him, and Scorpius sighed and settled himself beside a tree to watch the others jump into the water in front of them.

Lily, trying to be like her big brother James, ran a little too close to the edge of the lake and slipped, falling into the water headfirst.

Scorpius waited for someone else to notice, but it seemed he was the only one besides Hugo (who promptly burst into tears and started waving his arms like a madman) to notice the six year old slip into the water.

The blonde boy leaped up and ran towards the lake, not bothering to take off his shoes before leaping into the water after the girl. After a few moments he spotted her and pulled her to the surface, where James was waiting to pull her onto shore.

Tense moments passed as one of the older Weasley cousins (Victorie? Dominique? Roxanne? Scorpius couldn't be sure) tried to get Lily breathing again. When she started coughing, Scorpius felt relief flood through him as he allowed himself to lay on the grass.

He heard Harry and Ginny's voice and someone crying, but then Albus was pulling him to his feet and into a hug that could have broken his back.

"You saved my baby sister" the boy muttered, his face burried in Scorpius' neck.

Scorpius patted his back and let himself smile slightly.

From that moment on, they were the best of friends.

_three_  
"Are you sure you have everything you need?" Ginny asked her son for the tenth time, smoothing the eleven year old's hair down as they walked. "Mum, you asked millions of times, I've got all my books, my owl, my wand, my robes, we're set to go, now where's Scorpius and Rose, they were supposed to meet us here" Albus muttered, paying his mother no more attention as he spotted his best friend and cousin.

He raced off to meet them, and as Harry and Ginny reached them, they could hear the three talking in exicted tones.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" Rose asked, a bright smile on her face. "I hope Gryffindor, but dad and mum say it doesn't really matter, and that they'll be proud no matter what house I'm in, what about you, Scor?" Albus asked, turning to the blonde boy.

"My whole families been Slytherin, but maybe I'll be different" Scorpius muttered, shrugging his shoulders a little and trying to fix his hair, which his mother kept ruffling.

"Alright, onto the train, the lot of you, before you're late!" Ron yelled, steering his daughter towards the train.

After the train ride to the school (How long could one train ride take. Scorpius asked multiple times) they entered the Great Hall, and Albus' eyes went wide as the Sorting Hat began to sing.

Scorpius was up first out of the three of them, and as the hat was placed down on his head, Albus waited with his breath held, before he heard the hat yell, "HUFFLEPUFF" to the entire hall. Scorpius seemed a little shocked, but climbed off the stool and headed towards his table.

Not long after, it was Albus' turn, and after what seemed like minutes of silence, the hat opened up and yelled, "SLYTHERIN".

Albus blinked and took the hat off, rushing to his table and putting his head down in his arms.

After the feast, Scorpius pulled him aside and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Your dad said that no matter what, he would be proud, what are you so worried about, cheer up, Slytherin's an excellent house, I would know" he muttered, before waving and heading off with the other Hufflepuffs.

Albus smiled, feeling a little better about himself, and walked after the other Slytherins, waving at Rose, who was heading off with the Ravenclaws.

_four_  
"If you don't tell him that you fancy him, I'll do it for you!" Lily announced, sitting next to her brother in the previously quiet library, and nudging him with her elbow. Fifteen year old Albus glanced at her then back down at his book, deciding to ignore his sister.

"Don't pull the silent act with me, Al, I've been dealing with it since I was born, you are madly in love with Malfoy-" Lily started, but was cut off as Albus threw himself towards her and covered her mouth with his hand, glaring at her so intensely she was afraid she might melt on the spot.

"Shut your mouth, Lily" Albus growled, taking his hand away and settling back in his own seat.

It was bad enough he had to deal with the feelings he had for Scorpius, but to have his sister know about them was twice as bad.

"Give him a chance, Albus, he won't hate you or something idiotic like that" Lily said, as she started to swing her legs back and forth, a bright smile on her face. Albus watched her for a long moment, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You'll really tell him, if I don't?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"Fine" Albus said, nodding his head and standing up.

He stormed out of the library and to the Great Hall, where he knew Scorpius would be eating a late breakfast, and walked right up to the boy at the Hufflepuff table. Lily was right behind him, he knew, so it was now or never.

He pulled the blonde boy to his feet, ignoring the (very girly) shriek he let out as he was forced to leave his food and come face to face with his best friend.

"What the-" he started, but was cut off as Albus pressed his lips firmly against his, before pulling away just as quickly. "I've been sort of in love with you since you shoved me down and stole my toy wand, and before you say anything, this was all Lily's idea, to bloody tell you like a moron, so if you hate me-" Albus started, but Scorpius grabbed his robes and pulled him closer, kissing him again.

When they pulled apart, they could hear the muttering of the people around them, and heard James' voice whisper, "You owe me five galleons".

"You dolt, I love you too" Scorpius muttered, before leaning down to kiss the now blushing boy again.

Lily Potter smiled as she watched the scene from her place next to James.

"My work here is done" she muttered happily, before turning and skipping out of the room, ignoring the confused glances she recieved from her cousins.


End file.
